


The Chosen Two

by AFTanith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy/Faith Subtext, Community: femslash100, Episode: s06e02 Bargaining Part 2, F/F Subtext, Gen, Less Traumatized Post-Resurrection Buffy, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: After her resurrection, Buffy first thinks of Dawn.And then she thinks of Faith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s [Drabble Tag Round 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) prompt, [Buffy/Faith - Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6148940#t6148940).

Buffy wakes up in a panic. Everything is dark, and she can feel the walls closing in on her, and she's terrified because she knows immediately what this is. (She's had this nightmare too often to mistake it.) She's lying down on her back on a firm, cushioned _something_ that's clearly not her bed, and the word "coffin" is far too horrific for her to wrap her mind around.

Half-formed thoughts flit across her mind in quick succession.

_Trapped. Coffin. Buried. Dead? Oh god. No memory. Dawn! Is Dawn okay? Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Need air. Need **out**._

She rips her way out of the coffin, tearing up fabric and cushioning before punching through wood, and when she's on solid ground again, she manages to get her thoughts in order.

She's been dead. She's been dead long enough to have a headstone in the middle of the woods.

...she's definitely been dead long enough for a new Slayer to be called. (Oh, god, Buffy thinks, what if it's Dawn?) Is that how it works, she wonders? Or is Faith the only one now?

It's an odd thought. What are the Scoobies without the Slayer? What is Sunnydale?

Or... are they not without the Slayer at all? What if, Buffy wonders, Faith has returned to the Hellmouth in her stead?

Buffy rises on shaky, newly resurrected legs. She doesn't know why she's back, but it's time to go find out.

Somewhere deep inside her, she rather hopes she _will_ see Faith.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://aftanith-writes.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
